Let's Party, Party and Party
by I LOVE NEW YORK
Summary: In a place like the Big Apple everyone's tawlking, but about who? The only ones that's worth the time is the 10 people of  24 year old selves of Westchester. We all know that mommy can't keep secrets of the hot spots and party animals in NY any longer.
1. The only 10 that

I DONT'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES. Luv Ya!

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK CITY**

_In a place like the Big Apple everyone's tawlking, but about who? The only ones that's worth the time is the 10 people who have been the Blair and Serena every since they took it by storm._

**The GIRLS**

**Massie Block:** You know that girl saw in that ah-mazing new limited edition Chanel dress last week in Paris? Her face on at least 3 issues of _Vogue, Seventeen, Cosmogirl, Vanity Fair, Elle _and_ People _in this season alone? The person you saw on ET who has been voted for the most beautiful woman to live in 2010? The girl who is the face of Prada, D&G, Valentino and Chanel? Been the Victoria Secret Head Angel two years in a row? Her face plastered on almost every bus and billboard in New York? Yup, that's the one and only Massie Block. After just barely passing Columbia, she has taken the fashion industry by storm with her perfect body and shining personality. Her glossy chestnut waves always frames her small face perfectly as the flashing amber eyes pierce through. She's known as "the next Gisele" with her sassy struts down the runways and perfect curves. Accepts movies sometimes on her spare time, which is never. Men practically drool when seeing her but she still remains single, 24 year old at heart.

**Claire Lyons: **She is the most successful 24 year old, young actress eh-ver. Won 3 Oscar nominees for best actress and models for a few shoots. Still best friends with the PC and still hearts gummy bears! Shiny, gold blonde hair with sea blue eyes with the body of a swimsuit model, she's known for _the_ type California girl. But don't get your hopes up boys because this lady has already found a green and blue eyed playmate who just came back.

**Alicia Rivera: **One of the most exotic Spanish celebrity you'll ever meet. With her beautiful raven black hair, her chocolate brown eyes framed with fluttery eyelashes and a chest _that _big, it's not hard to snag a place that's rightfully hers in a place like New york City. Made her own gossip show _Given _and even beat_ ET _for all they got, she and Dylan are the most popular TV show women to have lived in this century. She and PC are still tight with sisterly love. 24 years old and have already accomplish herself as Ralph Lauren's top model. Sorry girls, but _this one_ gets what she wants.

**Dylan Marvil: **Still thinks she thinks she's fat? Nawt! Got over her weight obsession ever since freshman year in high school. Totally took over Daily Grind and made it better than her mom had ever. Rising rapidly to be the best tawk shows eh-ver, Dylan still has her ah-mazing emerald eyes with the silky red hair. Her snazzy personality hooked a few men with her but relationships never last long for _this_ girl. Still with PC and hearts that they are all together.

**Kristen Gregory: **That ah-mazing lawyer every celebrity who's on drugs hire and wins every case? Kristen Gregory is the internationally known lawyer. How could you nawt know her with her buttery blonde waves and green eyes with the hawt body. Still tight with the PC and lives in New York City. She's finally rich and is known for going clubbing every night and yet getting every single one case done.

**The BOYS**

**Derrick Harrington: "**Derrick Harrington" you say that name and people know will know it. That hot guy with the six pack and muscular tan arms you see running down the soccer field? That's him. _The _Derrick Harrington. The new David Beckham except nawt that old and 10x hawter. Trust me, _People Magazine would_ know. The ultimate 24 year old bachelor that's on the best national soccer time that practically won every single game. He went on a world tour and came back to New york City. Ah, home sweet home. Well, lucky for you Harrington, Massie's also in town. Love her or love her nawt. Claims that he's over her, but you and I both know that even though he's got the killer looks, his lies are straight through penatrated.

**Cam Fisher: **Got the looks, six pack tan and one green, one blue is the Fisher. He's like the male version of Massie Block in modeling. 24 year old male modeling took off his career along with acting. Voted #2 in _People Magazine _for the sexiest man alive, #1 after our very only Derrick Harrington. Still tight like bros along with the other boys. Girls always fall for his romantic, sweet boy act but the only girl who wouldn't even look at him is the one he really wants. And that's Claire Lyons.

**Josh Hotz:** "Certainy lives to his last name" quoted Vogue from the latest issue. Agreed! Black spiked hair with hazel eyes and an amazing body and killer tan, everybody _has_ to love him. He models in his free time when not busy with soccer. 24 years old and already plays on the same national team as Derrick and had just came back from the tiring World tour. Oh, Joshy! Remember that adorable girlfriend you had back in BOCD when you guys broke up to take a break? Look at her then and look at her now. Nawt meaning Alicia wasn't hawt back then but look at her now. Are you looking at her twice?

**Chris Plovert: **As a docter? Yup! He's a doctor, to be specific, a plastic surgeon. The guy who got Pamela Anderson looking lively again. Booked full, don't even try to bride him into cutting the waiting line for you, honey. Although I think most of his patients are just trying to get closer and cuddier to him. With his light brown messy hair and forest green eyes and perfect abs, what's nawt to like, right? He's been single for a while and claims he wishes to remain his status. But, rumors gone around that he came back out to play along with his high school buddies, also, he's got a thing for redheads.

**Kemp Hurley: **Got rid of his curly brown hair and pervertness. Sooo grade 8. Took on a dark brown spiked look that matches his eyes perfectly. Same national soccer team as his best buds, Derrick and Cam. He's got the humor and a sexy laugh that makes girls swoon. And guess what? He's back again in_ the_ city. Ready to play? Kemp is. But there's a certain someone he want's to tango with, some one who parties like an animal at night, but works like there's no tomorrow in daytime. That's right Kristen. Target locked and shot. Once you caught this bad boy's eyes, it's hard to shake him off.

-XOXO, V


	2. Let's Tango

I DON"T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

_'I never drink water, that's the stuff that rusts pipes. What contemptible scoundrel has stolen the cork to my lunch' -WC Fields_

**Vanity Fair**

**Photo Shoot, NYC**

**8:35 P.M.**

Massie Block draped her skinny, tanned arms around two extremely hawt HARTS and gave the camera a sultry look.

"Love it!" The photographer exclaimed as she clicked her camera at least five times in a second. "Now Massie, put your left arm around Caleb and your right arm around Mason. Both you boys, lift her up and Massie smile." Massie smiled her ah-mazing smile as she was lifted up by her two hawt co-stars from her new movie "Loved not Lost". Mason and Caleb both had strong, broad shoulders with muscular arms and Massie felt so secure.

"Sheesh, you're so light. Why were you always asking if you looked fat in a dress?" Mason asked through the side of his red lips. His dreamy blue eyes glanced at her and then quickly when back to the camera.

Massie rolled her amber eyes. "That's because Caleb is holding half of my weight."

"Psh." Caleb rolled _his_ green eyes.

"Stop!" The photographer barked over her shouders "Stella! Fix Massie's dress, pop the collars of Mason and fix Caleb's pants."

"What's wrong with my pants?" Caleb looked down.

The photographer scrunched up her nose "It's crinkled."

"No it's not" Caleb muttered. Both Massie and Mason smirked.

The petite assistant hurried up to the snow white background set and straightened Massie's mini silver sequined strapless dress.

"Perfect!" The photographer exclaimed, she snapped at least 20 times before she called out. "That's a wrap, Vanity Fair with e-mail you a copy before the press gets it 'kay? Linda! Give be the Gisele photos, I still need to edit it." She walked away into the busy photo shoots without saying bye.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later." Massie called. "Me and my girls are meeting up in 30 min."

"See ya later." Caleb called.

"Yup" Mason replied without even looking up from his Sidekick.

_Bet he's texting about some hook up later_ Massie thought as she rolled her eyes. _Mason's such a player._

As if he could hear her thought. Mason looked up just in time to see the amber eyed beauty finish half of her eye roll and smirked.

"You know me too well." Mason said. Massie laughed and gave them a little wave. As she walked through the busy Vanity Fair grounds, workers moved aside for her automatically and gave her stares while she worked her struts with her long strides and casual swing of her arms. Massie smiled.

She hurried into the all white dressing room as fast as a 5 inch heel can take you and slipped off her dress. Massie placed it onto the hanger on the silver rack and threw on a pair of dark Sass & Bide skinny jeans, brown leather knee-high boots, a zebra print BCBG tank top and a DKNY black leather jacket. She slipped on a pair of gold D&G sunglasses and looked into the mirror.

"Perf" She said to herself and swung open the heavy dark wood door.

"Massie!" Her assistant, Mackenzie, said. "Never seen you change so fast, going somewhere?" Her blonde eyebrows raised expectantly.

Massie laughed "Nope just the girls." She loved the fact that she and her assistant get along and can talk like she talks to her friends.

"Well, I'll just walk you to the lobby. Oh, remember about your fashion show tomorrow and the _Elle_ photo shoot. Interview on _Oprah_ is the day after that so get some rest. '_Love not Lost'_ just reached to number 2 in the box office and your director just wants to say thank you and other things but I wasn't listing to what that bald head was saying. Anyways I just got some gossip from Alicia, she called you but you were in the shoot." Mackenzie paused for a short second as she stabbed the elevator button with her newest Blackberry Torch.

"Derrick's back."

**_Given_ Set**

**NYC**

**9:15 p.m.**

"I need a non-fat decaf vanilla latte, stat!" Alicia Rivera called out as she twisted her hair into a messy bun. She fixed her Ralph Lauren blazer and grabbed her bag. A worker passed her a steamy cup of latte.

"Thanks!" Alicia said as she took it and chugged half of the cup and she threw it back at the worker. Alicia whipped out her cellphone and checked her messages. **0 MSGS. **_Uh! _She thought. _Where's Massie?_

Alicia flew down the hallways and pushed the elevator button and ignored the nervous looks of new internships and workers as they glanced at their flushed boss. The elevator door finally reached to the highest floor of Alicia's office and she stormed in.

No one dared to go in. Alicia smirked as she pressed the elevator button and slipped on her sunglasses. _Just like 'Devil wears Prada' _ She thought.

The elevator finally reached to the enormous, marble-floored lobby of the _Given _building. At 9 o'clock, it was still filled with workers. Alicia cut through the middle as she sashayed, everyone moved quickly out of her way, after all you definetly don't want to be the one that gets yelled at and fired right on the spot by your diva-like boss. Everyone heard about Alicia's temper flares when something bad happens and when _you_ get in the way, say goodbye to your whole career.

A young man opened the door for her and she swished past him without saying '_thank you'_. She slid into the sleek, black limo and her chauffeur closed the door and sped-walked to the driver's door.

"Where to, Miss Rivera?" he inquired very politely.

"Massie Block's" Alicia snapped as she checked her phone again. **0 MSGS. **_Where is Massie?_

Alicia crossed her arms over her hug chest.

_**Heard Josh Hotz is back in town haven't you Alicia? You should be happy, why so flushed? I know why, I always do. -xoxo, Gossip girl **_

**Vanity Fair**

**Photo Shoot, NYC**

**9:30 p.m.**

Massie squinted "So?"

Mackenzie looked at her "So...?"

"So? I don't care about _him_."

"Look" Mackenzie sighed "I know he cheated on you-"

"Who cares? Cause I don't" Massie snapped.

"I'm sure you don't" Mackenzie eyed her uneasily. "Look, just...be nice."

Massie gave her one of her looks "Me? Nice? Never."

And with that Massie Block stepped into the elevator.

_**Let's tango -xoxo, Gossip Girl**_

**Upper East Side Office**

**Kristen's Office**

**9:45p.m.  
**

Kristen Gregory sighed as she shifted through the thick pile of paper. She flipped her buttery blonde hair over her shoulders and rubbed her eyes. So much work.

Suddenly her phone beep and she jumped a little in her black armchair. She reached out at clicked on it.

_**From Massie:** Over at my place ASAP! _

Kristen smiled and grabbed her bag. _Let's get this night started._

**THE DAILY GRIND**

**Dylan's Dressing Room**

**9:56p.m.**

In the most quiet and peaceful place on the busy set of the Daily Grind, Dylan Marvil tried to run her brush through her thick, stubborn red hair while she trying to do the straps of her shoes. 4 for minutes till she'll be late. Again. Whatever. It's not a big deal for her to be late for the PC's meet ups anymore. Massie wasn't controlling anymore, heck, she was less then controlling. She acts like a..._friend_ now. Sure she was always Dyaln's friend but now she's actually a _true_ friend. _Weird_. Dylan thought.

"Miss Marvil? Your car is waiting for you." One of her many assistant called through the door.

"Coming." Dylan shouted back as she straightened her her kimono and necklace. She bent down and grabbed her tote and pushed through her door. The loud sound of noise hit her like the strong, November wind in New York City.

"We got the highest ratings in a week again, Miss Marvil." Her assistant informed her.

"Great!" Dylan replied as she pushed her way through the racks. "Why are these in the middle of the way?"

"We'll move it right away." The assistant quickly hailed two workers and snapped her fingers. They scrambled to push the heavy racks of latest clothes to the dressing rooms.

Dylan brushed her hair back and stepped onto the escalator "See you tomorrow."

"Oh wait!" Her assistant quickly boarded onto the escalator and made her way quickly down.

Dylan rolled her eyes "Yes?" She stepped onto the platform and waited impatiently for her assistant.

"Here" Her assistant panted as she reached behind the huge marble booth that sat in the middle of her enormous lobby. She shifted through the boxes quickly as Dylan stood there, tapping her bronze, snakeskin gladiator shoes on the floor.

"There!" He assistant finally said as she pulled out... a bouquet of red roses. "It's for you. Got sent here at around... five fifteen-ish? You were in that important meeting so I couldn't give it to you. Here." She handed the roses to Dylan and bowed her head a little. "I'll be here at six for your early meeting on Monday!" She hurried away.

Dylan frowned _Roses? From who? Oh, it better not be from Rick cause I dumped him about a month ago and- _Dylan stopped thinking as she thumbed the little tag that stuck out in the middle of the roses.

_Not that much of a pig anymore are you Dyl? Hey! I was joking, you know I was! We'll see you soon. _

Dylan squinted _"What the f-?"_

**Massie's Penthouse**

**Living Room**

**10:12 p.m.**

Claire Lyons was sprawled on Massie's enormous purple, suede couch. Her gorgeous, wavy golden hair was spread out above her head and she was trying to drink the Perrier without spilling it on herself.

"And then she was all like 'Oh, Derrick's back'. Like I give a shit about that douchebag, right? I mean he practically cheated on me with three other girls and the-"

"Massie, he was drunk!"

"So? I was drunk but did I make out with two girls at the same time and have se-"

"Stop it! Please! I haven't been here for 5 minutes and you're already giving me a migraine."

"Why does he have to ruin _everything_?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "He hasn't ruined _anything_ at all though."

"But he will, just watch. Like he did before. He'll come into New York and think he's all that and thinks he's the center of everything an-"

Claire automatically turned on the music in her head, ignoring Massie's venting session. What is it with Derrick Harrington that can bring out_ this_ side of Massie. The Massie she knew was always calm and collected. Even if something annoys her to death she always remains poised. But with Derrick it's like something explodes inside of her.

Suddenly, the elevator 'dinged'.

"Thank gawd" Claire though as she pushed herself up.

"We're here!" Alicia called out. "Traffic."

"Same!"

"Same here!"

Kristen crashed onto the couch and helped herself to the unfinished bottle of Claire's Perrier. "What did we miss?"

Claire opened her mouth to speak but Massie quickly cut her off "Nothing."

"Well, if we didn't miss something then you did. They're back." Alicia put in.

"Who's back?" Kristen asked.

"The boys."

"Really."

"Yup."

"So?"

"So? We hate them Kristen!"

"We do?"

"Yes we do!"

"And why do we hate them?" Claire cut in.

Alicia jerked her head towards Massie.

Massie snapped her head up "I don't hate them. What are you tawlking about?"

Alicia rolled her eyes "We all know you hate them, just admit it. It's fine!" She wrapped her arm around Massie. Massie shook it off.

"Let's get together with them."

"What?" Alicia shrieked.

"Leesh! Calm down! I don't hate them, they're were all pretty nice to us right?" Massie looked around at the girls and they all nodded.

"But Massie. You were just complaining about Derrick" Claire said as she fed herself some frozen yogurt from Massie's non-fat fridge.

"I was complaining, but that doesn't mean I hate him." Massie told her.

"Yes it does. When you complain about someone you _always_ hate them." Claire insisted.

"Maybe this time's different." Massie said with her smile. The smile the girls all knew. They exchanged glances with each other.

"Mass? What are you going to do?" Dylan asked a little nervously.

"I don't know what're tawking about." She replied back nonchantly.

"Mass, we all know that smile. The 'I-goin-to-ruin-your-live-evil-smile'"

Massie was quiet for a few minutes. "Ok fine. You know the fashion show we're all going to be in tomorrow? The one with all of us in it? For the Gala Event?"

The girls nodded. They where all invited to the New York annual charity Gala Event where the featured the most popular stars that year. The girls had been in it for 2 years in a row. This being their 3rd year.

"Well" Massie continued. "We'll invite them their and suprise them."

Claire eyed her suspiciously "That's actually a... nice idea."

"I know right?" Massie replied back while sweetly, overly batting her eyelashes.

"Wait!" Dylan said as she pulled out her bouquet of roses.

"Ohhhh, they're so pretty!" Kristen gushed as she pinched one off the ground where Dylan had thrown them.

"They're so _nawt_ pretty. Read the fine print Kristen!" Dylan said.

Kristen bent down and read it. Her face turned into confusion. "What-"

"What does it say?" Claire asked from her high stool.

Alicia bent down and picked it up in a swift motion. She read it aloud to the other girls.

Alicia nodded "Yup, they're definately back."

**You know what makes me happy? Reviews!=D**


	3. Back to the city

I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

'If you don't like my attitude, quit talking to me'

**5th Ave.**

**NYC**

**8:15 a.m.**

Derrick Harrington would never have woken up _this_ early if he hadn't been back in New York for the first time in three months. World Cup is finally over and they won champianships. Now he's back in New York. Derrick fixed his sunglasses as he looked around him, making sure no crazy fans recognized him. The crazy fans were usually girls and girls come in herds and about two can make up for a herd.

As he walked down 5th Ave. he sighed. New york reminded him of his home town Westchester and Westchester reminded him of BOCD and BOCD reminded him of high school and high school reminded him of his friends and his friends reminded him of girlfriends and girlfriends reminded him of Massie Block.

_Massie Block._ There wasn't a day that went by he hadn't regretted what he had done. But, hey, he was drunk, but still.

_How come I get over her when her face is on every billboard, bus, magazine, newspaper? _Derrick rolled his cameral colored eye as he passed a news stand that proved his point. There were about 10 different magazines. All of them had Massie Block on it.

_Massie Block. With her beautiful chocolate hair that's so soft I use to run my hand through it and her amber eyes so perfe- Stop it!_ Derrick scolded himself as he gently slapped his face. An elderly woman walked by and gave him a look. Derrick smiled sweetly at her before speed walking to back to his huge 2 story apartment he, Josh and Kemp shared.

A bus passed by with Massie Block in the latest Victoria's Secret lingerie.

_Uh! Seriously?_ Derrick thought as he stared at the passing bus while cursing himself.

**D&G**

**Photo Shoot**

**9:48 a.m.**

Cam Fisher shifted on his bare foot as he tugged on his low rise jeans. He was trying not to notice a clump of female workers at the side of the shoot who where ogling him in the most disturbing way. So what if he was modeling shirtless, they don't have to be so obvious.

"Cam, over here." His photographer called as he turned the lenses. "'Kay I need you to put your left hand behind your head. Right hand in the pocket and stare towards the right. There! Perfect!"

Cam found himself looking right at the group of girls who were silent shrieking some not audible. He tried to look pass him and concentrate.

"Perfect." The photographer said. "I can see why _Forbes_ named you the most successful male model in two years."

"Thanks." Cam mumbled.

"And...done!" The photographer turned towards her assistant and turned around to smile at Cam, she shook his hand and hurried off.

Cam quickly took off towards his left, avoiding any crazy fans as he bolted towards his dressing room. He quickly shut his door and rolled his eyes at himself or being such a sissy. He scratched the back of his neck as he pulled on his shirt and sunglasses, not even bothering to take off his modeling jeans.

_'Beep' _His iPhone vibrated and Cam picked it up.

_**From Derrick:** Meet back at my place once your done._

Cam stepped out of his regular dressing room and passed several other shoots. He smirked to himself when he saw a male model carrying another male model on his shoulders.

He stepped out of the glass building and hailed a cab.

**Derrick, Josh and Kemp's Penthouse**

**NYC**

**9:58 a.m.**

Chris Plovert rummaged through the fridge looking for something that was edible enough to drink. He had left himself in with the spare key Josh had given him and Cam.

Since the three of them, Derrick, josh and Kemp are all on the same soccer team, they decided that since Derrick already had an apartment, Josh and Kemp could crash until their next World Tour. Well, of course, an _apartment_ was definitely not what you would call it. A penthouse or maybe an enormous penthouse.

Chris thought he was the only one in the whole penthouse until Kemp came clumping down the stairs and body slamming into him.

"What-" Chris yelled as he landed back first onto the hard, tiled floors.

"Who is it?" Kemp called sleepily towards the door.

"Dude! I'm right here. Don't be so stupid."

"Oh, hey Chris. What're doing here?" Kemp asked as he yawned and stumbled towards the couch.

"Derrick told me to meet him here."

"Oh"

Chris came towards the living room to see that Kemp had taken up the whole whole couch.

"Dude, you wanna move?" Chris asked while standing over Kemp who had his eyes half open.

"You wanna make me breakfast?" Kemp asked back.

Chris dropped himself onto the end of the couch where Kemp's legs were currently rested. He slammed his butt onto his legs and Kemp's eyes shot open.

"Owwww! Get off!" Kemp yelled as he squirmed under Chris's heavy weight. Chris just grinned.

Kemp kicked wildly until his legs were free, he immediately stood up and started stretching his calf, making sure no damage was done. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"You're over reacting." Chris stated as he ignored his question and slurped on some smoothie.

"Over reacting? What if you crushed my legs? Then my whole soccer career is over!" Kemp pulled his muscular leg back and kicked the air.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Where's Josh?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Uh.. you live with him."

"So? I don't keep tabs on him."

"That's because you were sleeping like a baby." Chris muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kemp squinted at his friend.

Just when Chris was about to open his mouth to repeat the last line louder, the elevator doors opened. Derrick, Cam and Josh walked in. All looking perfect in their cozy jeans and T-shirts.

"Hey!" Derrick called. "That's my smoothie."

Chris smirked "Not anymore."

Kemp rubbed his eyes "I'm still tired" He complained as he sank into an armchair.

Chris eyed him "You just woke up."

"So?"

Cam rolled his multicolored eyes at them and bent down to pick up the remote.

Alicia's_ Given_ show was on. As usual, she looked flawless. Today, her raven black hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a low cut turqouise Ralph Lauren shirt with a gold necklace. Kemp whistled and Josh shot him an annoyed look.

"As the polls go on, don't forget to vote! Today afternoon, at the annual charity event, me, Massie Block, Claire, Lyons, Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory are going to be there. Hosting for New York's needy Children Society program. Don't forget to donate to chariety. And last but not least, we got a report yesterday stating that Derrick Harrington, Chris Plovert, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley and Josh Hotz are back. The trio came back from their World Cup tour while the two others, Cam and Chris, were taking a vacation in Italy. New York, we got some visitors! And this has been Alicia Rivera on _Given_ saying I heart you!" Alicia winked at the camera and the show went into commercials.

"Well, at least we know that the girls know we're back." Cam stated.

"What's the point? We don't even talk to them anymore." Josh said, a little sadly.

Suddenly the sound of beeping swept through the room. They boys pulled out their cellphones and read it. Derrick being Derrick read his outloud.

"We, the Annual New York Charity Foundation Gala event invites you to attend in front row seats today afternoon." Derrick finished as he shrugged. "Should we go?"

Cam shrugged back "Sure, why not? We don't have anything better to do."

"But I don't want to go." Kemp whined from his place on the armchair like a five year old.

"It's for charity. It's people like you that makes the world a worse place." Cam snapped.

"Someone's PMS'ing" Kemp muttered as he rolled his light brown eyes. Unfortunately Cam heard him and stood up.

"Hey! Stop." Josh said while waving his hand around likes he's ready to flag down someone. "What Alicia say on her show?"

"That we're back! Duh, were you too busy staring at her or something?" Derrick snorted.

Josh shook his head irritated "No, before that, something about her and the girls going to a charity event."

Chris widened his eyes "You think it's the same one?"

"Pretty sure there's not so many charity events going on these days. Yeah, I'm sure." Josh nodded.

"Then we're going. Wow, we haven't seen them since senior graduation." Derrick said.

"By '_them_' you mean '_Massie_' right?" Kemp asked with a knowing look on his face.

Derrick glared at him and cleared his throat "Maybe."

**R E V I E W S ! PLEASE.**


	4. When I Grow Up

I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE. LISI HARRISON DOES.

_"Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again?"_

**Annual Charity Gala Event**

**Back Stage: Make-up/ Dressing Room**

**1:48 a.m.**

Massie Block closed her eyes while her make up artist dusted her eyelids with a sparkling tan.

"You can open your eyes now." She said as she snapped closed her compact.

Massie opened her eyes and squinted to adjust to the bright, white room. When she got use to the lighting, she inspected herself for any possible flaws.

Her chocolate brown hair looked smooth and glossy while it cascaded down to her boobs. Her lips were a light shade of natural pink and her cheekbones were dusted with gold and her amber eyes, that were framed by a thin layer of eye liner and mascara, looked beautiful but dangerous. Perfect. Executed a perfect Mrs. Smith.

"Alicia, are they here?" Massie turned around in her chair and saw the reflection of the Spanish beauty.

"Yup, they're here. Front row seats." Alicia grinned. She knew Massie's plan, to make the boys jealous and see what they're missing. Alicia turned back towards her mirror. Her raven hair looked gorgeous tied in a messing bun, two strands in the front framed her face. Her lips where coated red and her fluttery eyelashes were thicker then normal.

Claire Lyons smacked her lips as she fixed her hair. Her blonde hair was in soft waves as her long side bangs where braided and tied to the back. Claire's eyes were smoky, giving her usual sea blue eyes an icy blue look while her lips were glossy.

Dylan Marvil sneezed as she cursed the air condition vent she was currently sitting under. Her wild red hair was tamed down into ultra-straight with her emerald eyes popping out from her thick mascara. Her cheeks were dusted with silver and her face looked small and beautiful.

Kristen Gregory fixed her dress as she finger-combed her buttery blond hair that was swept to the right side of her narrow shoulders. She wore a thin layer of eyeliner and a thick layer of mascara, giving off a mysterious yet alluring look.

_Yup, they're all 10s, but aren't they always?_

**Annual Charity Gala Event**

**Front Row Seats in front of runway**

**1:58 a.m.**

Derrick pulled out his cellphone and checked the time.

"Where's Massie?" He asked.

Josh shrugged. "Maybe she decided not to come."

Derrick shook his head "We couldn't have came here for nothing."

"We came for charity?" Cam answered though it came out more as a question.

"Who cares? Just enjoy it." Kemp replied as he winked at one of the many groups of girls that were checking out the 5 boys.

Chris rolled his green eyes. Suddenly the lights dimmed, signaling that the show is about to begin.

An elderly lady climbed up the stairs onto the stage. "Thank you all for coming today. I don't want to bore you by my talking, but I want to give thanks to my stars who generously donated their time and effort for being here today. The gentlemen in the front row!"

Everyone screamed and applauded while the 5 boys stood up and turned around to wave and smile at the people in the 50th row.

"I would also like to give thanks to the ladies," the elderly woman continued on ", Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory!"

More screams and applause, also from the male half of the audience. Derrick strained his neck to search for his 'not-yet-over-ex' by he didn't see her.

"So without further due here's the 2010 Annual New York Charity Event." The elderly lady concluded as she stepped off the stage.

A techno pop music rang loudly from the speakers and the first model stepped out and did her walk down the runway. She was wearing a small blue dress and her brown hair looked dull while her green eyes just stared at the front. She was pretty but wasn't gorgeous. Another girl walked out with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked nice in her thigh-length burnt orange dress. She looked pretty but, again, she wasn't gorgeous.

Derrick stifled a yawn. None of these girls he haven't seen in regular fashion shows, so he sat there, with a bored look on his face. Every model who passed the 5 boys had looked down and gave them a flirty wink. Derrick ignored all of them but Kemp happy returned it with his own signature wink.

Song after song, model after model. Josh crossed his legs and yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth. Cam thumbed his collar while Chris thumbed his cellphone.

When all the models were off stage, wall at the beginning of the runway flashed beautiful purple floral lights and the song '_When I Grow Up_' by Pussycat Dolls blared through the speakers.

Derrick suddenly sat up in his seat. Massie's favorite song. He looked to the beginning of the runway and Alicia Rivera appeared. Everyone cheered as loud as they can as she made her way down the runway.

**Annual Charity Gala Event**

**Front Row Seats in front of runway**

**2:08 a.m.**

_'Boys call you sexy_  
_And you don't care what they say_  
_See every time you turn around_  
_They screaming your name'_

_'Now I've got a confession_  
_When I was young I wanted attention_  
_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_  
_Anything at all for them to notice me'_

_'But I ain't complaining_  
_We all wanna be famous_  
_So go ahead and say what you wanna say'_

_'You don't know what its like to be nameless_  
_Want them to know what your name is_  
_Cuz see when I was younger I would say'_

_'When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies'_

**A**licia's messy bun bounced as she strut down the runway. Her ABS strapless layered ruffle dress reached her mid-thighs and her silver high heel Jimmy Choos gladiator shoes looked perfect together. Her face wore a 'I-told-you-so' look that she always had when she had something to show. Alicia reached the end of the runway, trying not to giggled at Josh's face when she passed him. She struck a pose as the cameras flashed like crazy and she turned and strut her way back to the begining of the runway.

_'When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies'_

_'When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines'_

_'When I grow up_

__

Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene'

'Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it'

'Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it'

**C**laire Lyons came out. Looking gorgeous as she sashayed her way down the runway. She was wearing a ABS black sequined V-neck dress that reached her knees above and light gray peep toes. Her face was smiling and ah-mazing smile as she struck a pose for the cameras, her right hand on her skinny hip and left leg slightly sticking out. Her icy blue eyes popped out of her bronze skin and she turned her back to the cameras and made her way back the runway, not even looking at Cam, who was staring at her openly.

_'They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far'_

_'But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say'  
_

_'You don?t know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say'  
_

_'When I grow up_

__

I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies'

'When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies'

**D**ylan Marvil click-clacked her way down the glass runway her red hair flowing back. Her dark blue and black BCBG strapless draped silk dress was paired with 4-inch high heel black strap shoes. Her emerald eyes popped out as she crossed her tanned legs and put both hands on her hips. Chris looked at her with wide eyes. _Was this seriously the same girl from BOCD?_ His eyes followed her as she made her way back.

_'When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines'_

_'When I grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one chick_  
_When I step out on the scene'_

_'Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it'_

_'Be careful what you wish for_  
_Cuz you just might get it_  
_You just might get it_  
_You just might get it'_

**K**ristin Gregory made her way down the runway with her head held high. She sported a coral BCBG tiered silk halter top with tan ankle boots as she planted one leg in front of another. Her buttery blonde hair was a perfect combination with her green eyes as they shone like sparkles under the spotlights. Kristin put one hand on her hip and let the other hand dangle by her side as she surveyed the ground. Her eyes landed on Kemp and smirked at his amazed expression. She turned and made her way back.

Suddenly, the music turned even louder.

_'I see them staring at me_  
_Ooh I'm a trendsetter_  
_Yes this is true cuz what I do_  
_No one can do it better'_

_'You can talk about me_  
_Cuz I'm a hot topic_  
_I see you watching me watching me_  
_And I know you want it, oh'_

No other then **M**assie Block herself appeared at the beginning of the runway. Everyone cheered and clapped like crazy as Massie stood there for 5 seconds then made her way down the runway. Her glossy, chocolate brown wavy hair blew back with her royal purple dress that had been split open from the mid thigh and down. The dress reached to the floor as it flowed back by the air vents, with a plunging V-neck to her waist. She hand both hands on her tiny waist as she took one confident step in front of another. She worked her long strides with her bronzed legs as she sashayed sassily down the glass runway. Her face remained emotionless as she finally reached the end of the runway, cameras flashed hundred times in a second as Massie struck a pose. With her gorgeous hair flowing back and royal purple dress blown back, both her hands still on her waist, it popped out, one leg stuck out as her gave the cameras a sultry look. She looked like a goddess.

_'When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies'_

_'When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies'_

_'When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines'_

_'When I grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one chick_  
_When I step out on the scene'_

Derrick stared at her with his mouth a little open. His eyes followed her every move and step as she strut back on the runway.

_'When I grow up_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be a star_  
_I wanna be in movies'_

_'When I grow up_  
_I wanna see the world_  
_Drive nice cars_  
_I wanna have groupies'_

_'When I grow up_  
_Be on TV_  
_People know me_  
_Be on magazines'_

_'When I grow up_  
_Fresh and clean_  
_Number one chick_  
_When I step out on the scene'_

The five girls stepped out in a single line down the glass runway in the order they can out in the first run. All five looked like they had just stepped out of a PRADA photo shoot, looking flawless and perfect. They strut to the same beat with their arms swinging in sync and legs moved together. Alicia smirked at the cameras, Claire smiled, Dylan flipped her red hair, Kristen gave a small wave and Massie had a bored expression on her flawless, perfect face.

They audience clapped and cheered loudly as they all sashayed back and one by one disappeared behind the while walls.

But not before Massie turned around and unmistakably smirked at Derrick Harrington.

_They say all's fair in love and war. But with Massie Block nothing is fair, watch out, this cat's playing dirty._

_-xoxo, Gossip Girl_

**RE-VIEWS PLEASE! **


End file.
